Needed Strength
by Robin Gurl
Summary: NEW CHAPTER 12 5/1/02 The Warlords want Cye again. Will a little accident at the start of the story help them out? Or will the other Ronins come through for Cye?
1. Default Chapter

Untitled Ronin Warriors  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~~  
  
It's another torture Cye fic. Um…it's apart from New Armors.  
  
Has no title for the time being. O.o;; 1. Cause I'm to lazy to think of one  
  
And 2. I just don't know wot to call it. It came from a stupid dream I had.  
  
Then I took that and made it into a story.  
  
If you can think of a title please email me at Robin0126@aol.com  
  
I will give you credit for your title too.  
  
~~~  
  
"Cye come back!" Kento turned back to Rowen and Sage.  
  
"Kento I…we're sorry…"  
  
"Why? Why did he run away?"  
  
"We…we..gave him some of Rowen's new drink. Well after he drank it he asked what was in it."  
  
"An' we forgot tat it was half fish an' half clams. So he probably went ta throw 't all up."  
  
Kento sighed and started to the door but turned around, "Next time don't let him try any." Then he left.  
  
In the bathroom…  
  
Cye was knelt down in front of the toilet. He had thrown up three times and was trying for a fourth. "Blimey…why did I even say I'd try any of their stuff?"  
  
Kento came in and watched his best friend convulse and spit up everything and then some in to the toilet. He winced almost ready to join him but knelt down and put an arm around him, "You ok?"  
  
Cye's body convulsed again and he threw up again, "I will be once I get my friends out of my body."  
  
"Cye, man stop making yourself sick. It won't do you any good."  
  
Cye looked at Kento his skin pale and he looked really weak, "Kento I ate sea food. I ate my friends. It makes me feel bettah.."  
  
Kento felt sorry for him, "Look buddy if you don' stop this you're going to be to weak to walk."  
  
Cye gave Kento a weak questioning look, "Wot?"  
  
Kento sighed, "Cye…no offense or nothin'. But you little dude just don't eat enough food as it is. So when you throw up you get rid of not only your "friends" but all of your strength as well. So are you done?"  
  
Cye nodded then grumbled I do eat enough and I will be able to walk.!"  
  
Kento shrugged.  
  
Cye stood up and leaned heavily against the sink.  
  
"Being able to walk huh? Come on." Kento put an arm around Cye's waist.  
  
Cye leaned heavily on his shoulder.  
  
"Fine…I do need help."  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
~~~  
  
Like so far?!?!  
  
Review and I'll write more.  
  
~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled Ronin Warriors  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~  
  
Kay here is Chapter 2  
  
~~~  
  
Down stairs Rowen, Ryo and Sage were sitting and talking.  
  
"Yea'…Oh..it's Cye..! How ya feelin buddy?" Rowen stood up and walked over to him.  
  
"I'm fine really. I'm alright. Just a little weak." Cye waved his hand weakly.  
  
Sage moved over and patted the spot beside him. "Come on and sit down, and rest. You need it."  
  
"Wait, isn't Rowen sitting there?" Cye didn't want to take anyone's seat.  
  
"No it's ok. Ya need ta rest. Now sit."  
  
Rowen and Kento helped Cye sit.  
  
"So do you know who will attack.?"  
  
"No! Not yet. But we think we know where they are going to attack." Ryo looked at all of them. "Here."  
  
Kento and the others were surprised.  
  
"HERE?"  
  
"But why. Isn't more fun ta destroy Toyama?"  
  
"Maybe, but Kento the warlords want us. So why would they attack the city. When they could go on ahead and get us here?"  
  
Cye leaned into the cushion; it was so hard to stay awake. ::If the dynasty attacks I'm gonna be in trouble. I probably can't even call on my armor with out passing out::  
  
"Cye you ok?" Sage shook the youngest Ronin gently.  
  
Cye's eyes fluttered open, "Wot? Did I miss something?" Cye blushed. He hated when everybody looked at him.  
  
"Cye are ya ok buddy? Ya are kinda red. Ya sure ya didn' catch ah feverah las' night when you were out with me star gazin'?" Rowen put a hand on Cye's forehead, "No feverah.." He smoothed down Cye's bangs.  
  
"No I'm alright." Cye waved his hand absently. "Just a little tired."  
  
No one believed him. Not by how he looked anyway.  
  
Cye looked at his watch, 5:45, almost dinner time.  
  
Cye stood up swaying a little. "I've got ta go fix dinner. Be back in a few minutes."  
  
"Cye.." Ryo started but quit.  
  
Sage shook his head. "One of these days he is going to be to sick to do anything."  
  
Rowen nodded, "Yea' Sage is right. I'm gonna go in der and make sure nothin' happens to lil' fishy." And he walked off.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
~~~  
  
Like?  
  
Well betcha can't wait till the next chapter. Am I right?!?  
  
~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Untitled Ronin Warriors  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~~  
  
Oh the third chapter  
  
~~~  
  
In the Kitchen Cye was busily preparing dinner. With cookbook in one hand and his other hand searching for ingredients. He was ready for anything. "Ok, I need garlic, tomato paste, noodles, beef, and a pot. Put that ta boil for a few minutes with the noodles in it."  
  
Rowen walked in casually with a book in his hand. He sat down and pretended to read.  
  
Cye heard noise and spat out quickly, "Kento, so help me God. Get your bloody butt out of my kitchen you can't have any until it's done. If ya don't I'll kick you out so fast you won't know wot hit you."  
  
Rowen winced almost retreating back to the living room, "Cye calm down. It's jus' me. Da livin' room was to loud. So I uh came in 'ere ta read. Tat's ok right?"  
  
Cye nodded,  
  
"Yes. It's ok. Sorry for yelling."  
  
Cye turned aorund he didn't look weak anymore. His color had returned.  
  
"Cye are ya feelin' bettah? Ya don' look as weak."  
  
"Yes..I'm…ungh.." Cye fell to his knees as sharp pain shot through his body. The symbol of trust shown brightly on his forehead.  
  
Rowen dropped his book and ran to where Cye was on the ground. "What's wrong buddy?"  
  
Cye put a hand to his head. "Somethings wrong with Kento."  
  
Rowen knew Cye and Kento were linked. If one was hurt the other felt it. Al though for Cye since he was fairly small the pain was felt 10 times more than it's suppose to be.  
  
"Cye, what kind of hurt?" Rowen helped Cye lean against the cabinet.  
  
"He..He..*groan *..He is getting pounded by someone or something. It must be really powerful if Kento is hurt. Help me up we need to go and see."  
  
Rowen obeyed and helped Cye up.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
~~~  
  
Ooo wots going to happen?!?  
  
~~~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Untitled Ronin Warrior  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~~  
  
Yes the fourth Chapter.  
  
~~~  
  
Outside Ryo, Sage and Kento were fighting all four warlords and a monster. They were getting creamed.  
  
"Man this is stupid." Kento got pushed down.  
  
"What happened to these guys there stronger than ever." Sage dodged another blast.  
  
"Why didn't Rowen come running out?" Ryo cut another solider in half.  
  
"Because Rowen was busy with lil fishy." Rowen and Cye were there in their sub-armor.  
  
Cye was leaning into Rowen using the blue haired Ronin for support.  
  
"Yeah come on you dynasty jerks! I'm ready." Cye sagged to weak to hold him self up.  
  
Rowen looked at Cye worried, "Kento next time you fight don' forget that what ever happens to you happens to Cye."  
  
Kento groaned as though it meant he couldn't fight anymore.  
  
Rowen glared at him, "Listen either you stop getting hurt or Cye might die."  
  
Kento stopped and nodded.  
  
Ryo walked over to Cye and Rowen, "Cye I don't want you to fight. Now lay down and rest."  
  
Ryo took Cye from Rowen and leaned him against a tree. "Look, I'm not putting you down or nothin' but since you threw up your life savings and probably more, you're not strong enough to walk much less fight."  
  
"But Ryo….ugnh.." Cye slumped.  
  
Ryo looked up and saw Sage, "Did you have to knock him out?"  
  
"Are you four done yet? I could use some help." Kento was locked in combat.  
  
"FLARE UP NOW!" Ryo yelled attaching his swords together.  
  
"Well got rid of the soldiers and the monster. Now lets get the warlords."  
  
Sage ran towards Kale.  
  
"Come now Halo isn't there something else more important?" Cale jumped back.  
  
"Like what?" Sage stood in front of him with his sword ready.  
  
"Like Torrent?" Cale pointed his sword towards the warrior of Torrent.  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
~~  
  
Oo cliff hanger  
  
~~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Untitled Ronin Warrior  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~~~  
  
The fifth chapter.  
  
~~~  
  
Sage turned around and saw the others unconsious and the other three warlords advancing on Cye.  
  
Kale jumped over Sage and joined his friends.  
  
"So help me God Kale you touch a hair on his head and I'll…GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!" Sage had fire in his violet eyes.  
  
Kale put his sword to Cye's neck. "One move Halo and Torrent dies."  
  
Sage smiled, "Does it matter he is already dead."  
  
Dais bent down beside Cye, "Halo is right. He's not breathing. Come on lets leave we need a person who is alive not dead."  
  
The other three nodded and they disappeared.  
  
Sage attached his sword to his back and ran to see the others. "Ryo you ok?"  
  
Ryo opened his eyes. "I'm fine see to the others."  
  
Sage smiled, "There fine."  
  
"Sage…Cye's Dead."  
  
Kento held the body of the youngest Ronin close to him. Tears came down his cheeks, "Who did this?"  
  
Rowen looked Cye over, "There isn't even a cut."  
  
"He'll be missed."  
  
~~~  
  
Would I really kill Cye?  
  
*seriously thinking about it*  
  
Hmm..I'm not going to tell you. Read the next chapter.  
  
~~~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Untitled Ronin Warriors  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~~~  
  
See I was nice in a way I went ahead and posted the next chapter for you.  
  
~~~  
  
"No. He isn't dead." Sage closed his eyes and removed the "spell".  
  
Cye's body started convulsing as air came back to his body.  
  
"Sage what did ya do?" Rowen helped Kento calm Cye down.  
  
"I slowed his breathing to where the warlords thought he was dead."  
  
Kento glared at him, "Yeah and it almost cost him his life."  
  
"Kento it was either that or the warlords taking him to the Nether World."  
  
"Still.." Kento protested.  
  
"Kento don' you dare fuss…if..if Sage hadn't done that then I wouldn't be 'ere now. So don' fuss at 'em. Ok?" Cye leaned back weak from his little out burst.  
  
Kento's shoulders slumped in defeat, "Ok. But next time think about it. I don't wanna lose my best buddy."  
  
Sage put an arm on Kento's shoulder, "Don't worry I don't plan on doing that again. But you might have to be more careful too."  
  
Cye moaned softly curling into a ball. He had fallen asleep.  
  
"Lets take him home and put him to bed."  
  
Sage nodded, "Maybe he will feel better in the morning."  
  
Kento knelt down and carefully uncurled Cye. Cye hit Kento lightly then curled back up.  
  
Sage put his hand to his mouth to stop himself from laughing.  
  
Kento whispered, "Come on Cye. I'm going to carry you home."  
  
Cye uncurled and let Kento pick him up. Kento picked the youngest Ronin up and started towards Mia's house.  
  
Sage turned to the others, "Come on you two. Unless you wanna stay out here."  
  
"Yeah Yeah."  
  
Ryo sat up, "What happened to Carrying us home?"  
  
"Why? And you're too big." Sage grinned and walked on.  
  
"Yeah what ever." Ryo stood up walking with Sage.  
  
"Don't complain Ryo, Cye weighs all of 100 pounds and we work out more." Rowen followed the other two.  
  
At the house Kento laid Cye down on the bed covering him up, "Goodnight Cye."  
  
Then he went down stairs where the others were talking.  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
~~~  
  
You really thought I was going to kill Cye did you?!?! I couldn't bear it.  
  
~~~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Untitled Ronin Warriors  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~~~  
  
I have nothing to say  
  
~~~  
  
"Kento how's Cye?" Ryo was worried about the bearer of torrent.  
  
"He is sleeping. He should be fine by tomorrow. That is if he sleeps all night." Kento sat down on the floor beside White Blaze.  
  
"I think he'll sleep. Especially if he is tired enough. That means," refering to Kento and Ryo, "You can't expect a well cooked breakfast." Sage turned towards the hungry two, Rowen wouldn't have breakfast.  
  
Ryo was about to protest when Sage felt something. His head turned towards the stairs.  
  
"Sage what is I-" Rowen was hushed by Sage's hand over his mouth, "Quiet. I felt something evil. It's upstairs. Come on lets go check it out."  
  
Upstairs.  
  
"You know Dais this is almost too easy." Kale crossed his arms with a sigh.  
  
"Yes I know but what Master Talpa wants he gets."  
  
"Well then hurry. If Torrent wakes up we're dead." Anubis pushed Kale forward.  
  
"Yeah Yeah I'm moving." Kale bent down over Cye's sleeping form and tried to grab his orb which was in his hand.  
  
Cye's eyes flashed open. He sat up immediately and scooted as far back as he could.  
  
"Stay away." He croaked, his voice still half asleep.  
  
"Now Torrent hand over your armor orb and you can go back to sleep." Anubis moved forward.  
  
"No! Never! I'll never give my orb up." Cye pulled his knees to his chest.  
  
"Quiet! You brat the others will hear!" Kale unsheathed his sword and was about to cut Cye in half.  
  
Cye closed his eyes waiting for the blow. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes carefully. They widened, Anubis had saved him.  
  
"If you hurt him. The armor won't work."  
  
"Anubis have you gone straight?" Kale spat back.  
  
Cye found his voice and screamed, "HURRY THE WARLORD ARE UP…" Cye's body convulsed in sickening spasms.  
  
"Good one Sekemet that will teach him." Dais congradulated.  
  
End Chapter 7  
  
~~~  
  
Ooo 7th chapter. Don't ya love this story?  
  
~~~ 


	8. Chapter 8

Untitled Ronin Warriors  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~~~  
  
I don't have anything to say but wow. 8 reviews in just one morning. WOW. 0.0 I didn't know it was this good. ^^; Hmm…guess I under estimated my self on my Ronin Warrior stories.  
  
~~~  
  
The others came bashing through the door.  
  
"Cye are ya ok?" Rowen dashed beside the younger Ronin. The spasms had calmed down but he was still coughing.  
  
"I guess..Seke-ungh…" Cye's body convulsed again.  
  
Rowen held Cye close then closed his eyes concentrating on what was making the spasms happen. It was Sekemet. ::Like I didn't see that one coming. Ok got to stop it.::  
  
Rowen's eyes opened, "Stop Sekemet then we can form the White Armor!"  
  
"THUNDER BOLT CUT!"  
  
"FLARE UP NOW!"  
  
"IRON ROCK CRUSHER!"  
  
"AHHHHH…." Sekemet was thrown back and the control was broken.  
  
Cye's coughs stopped abruptly.  
  
Rowen helped him stand, "Ya ok? ARMA OF STARTA DAO INCHONI!" Rowen transformed into his armor.  
  
"ARMOR OF TORRENT DAO SHIN!" Cye's armor appeared too. "Lets take this out side."  
  
The Warlords broke the windows and flew out the Ronins not far behind.  
  
Once outside the Ronins gave their powers to Ryo.  
  
"Armor of Inferno!!!"  
  
"Come on Ronin whelp I'm ready." Dais moved forward but Anubis stopped him, "Lets use Colshia. She can get rid of them and get the armor orbs we need."  
  
Kale closed his eyes "Come forth Colshia show your loyalty for Master Talpa by killing the Ronins and getting their orbs!"  
  
A figure of a woman appeared. She was dressed in all black . She had a head but no mouth or nose. She had two glowing eyes, "Yes Kale I shall have fun with these boys." She flew up in the air. "Now which one should I fight first?" She eyed each one.  
  
End Chapter 8  
  
~~~  
  
Ooo I love these reviews I'm getting. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. ^_^  
  
~~~ 


	9. Chapter 9

Untitled Ronin Warriors  
  
Chapter 9  
  
~~~  
  
I'd figure I'd be nice and type up wot I had written.  
  
^_^ Then torture you when I have to start writing again.  
  
Don'tcha just hate me?!?!  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Cye moved behind Kento trying not to be seen.  
  
"Ah young one I will choose you to die first." She dove down straight at Cye. "You are much to young to see what will happen to your friends. So I will save you the scene. BLACK STAR IGNITE!"  
  
Cye dove into the ground and covered his head, "Oh body. That one was close. Ow my head, stupid rocks."  
  
"Hmmm…you're more powerful then I thought. Fine I will kill you another way. I can feel that you are very weak. Our armor is keeping you standing. Well not any more."  
  
She lifted her hands and Cye floated up in the air.  
  
"HEEEEY PUT ME DOWN!"  
  
"Give him back!" Kento cried.  
  
'Oo…don't worry you'll get him back. In just a few seconds." She chanted closing her eyes, and Cye glowed sky blue.  
  
End Chapter 9  
  
~~~  
  
Kay…sorry this is so short. But that was how I did it. ^_^  
  
~~~ 


	10. Chapter 10

Untitled Ronin Warriors  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~~~  
  
Kay I still haven't gotten any ideas for the title  
  
Some one help me…..I need a title….*ready to take just about anything  
  
Thrown at her*  
  
~~~  
  
"Wot? Hey AHHHH!" Cye screamed as his body tried to keep the armor. After a few seconds Cye lost all of his energy and his armor disappeared going to Calishia. It left him in his blue pajamas.  
  
Cye's eyes widened as he tried to breathe. His body had gone into shock from the void his armor left.  
  
"Now you may have him back. I no other use for him. Now whose next?" Calishia put her arms down and Cye fell into Kento's waiting arms.  
  
"Kento I can't breathe." Cye's eyes had glazed over and he was shivering.  
  
Sage knelt down checking Cye over, "His body is shutting down. Without his armor he can't live. Cye you have to breathe. Come on DANG IT BREATHE!" Sage shook the youngest Ronin.  
  
"Sage you're saying tat de only ting tat has kept Cye alive all these years 's his arma?" Rowen was just as worried as the others.  
  
"Fraid so! We have to get his armor back. He can't last much longer.," Sage pushed Cye against Kento.  
  
"Kento you watch Cye. And if he stops breathing do CPR. Got it? I'm going to help Ryo and Rowen get his armor back."  
  
Kento nodded and watched Sage run off.  
  
End Chapter 10  
  
~~~  
  
*gets various things thrown at her* HEY! I DIDN'T MEAN GET LITERALLY HIT WITH STUFF. OW OW OW OW….IF YOU DON'T STOP HITTING ME THEN I WON'T WRITE ANYMORE.  
  
*all hitting stops* thank you.  
  
~~~ 


	11. Chapter 11

Untitled Ronin Warriors  
  
Chapter 11  
  
~~~  
  
Ok this is the last chapter that I have written. I am going to have to start  
  
writing again.  
  
~~~  
  
"Ryo we have to get Cye's armor orb back. If we don't he is going to die." Sage put his no-datchi in the air. "THUNDER BOLT CUT!"  
  
Ryo and Rowen followed his example.  
  
"FLARE UP NOW!"  
  
"ARROW SHOCK WAVE!"  
  
The blasts hit Calishia kncoking her back, making her drop the orb.  
  
Ryo started running to catch it.  
  
Calishia noticed and dove after him, "No you don't Wildfire."  
  
"Yes lady I do!" Ryo jumped and caught it then fell to the ground. For a minute he was dazed. "Yeow..that one hurt." Then he remembered what he had to do. "Cye! Got to get this to him!" He got up and started running toward Kento and Cye, "Kento I go the orb!"  
  
"Go Ryo, I'll coverah ya! ARROW SHOCK WAVE!"  
  
"Cye dude..it's gonna be ok. Their gonna get the orb back." Kento looked down at his best friend. His face was so pale.  
  
"KENTO!"  
  
Kento looked up. "Wha? Ryo!"  
  
"I'VE GOT THE ORB!" Ryo knelt down and placed the orb in Cye's shivering hands. The orb glowed and trust appeared on Cye's forehead. His color returned and he stopped shivering.  
  
The subarmor appeared on the youngest Ronin's body. Cye groaned and started moving again. He started moving in Kento's arms trying to get comfortable but gave up.  
  
Then The Ancient appeared. "Ronin Warriors from now on you must never let the Dynasty have Torrents armor. His armor keeps him alive. Without it he will die."  
  
They all nodded.  
  
Ryo closed his eyes and willed the white armor away giving everyone their power back.  
  
"Ah man Calisha just disappeared." Rowen groaned putting his bow on his back.  
  
Sage shook his head, "Probably to go report back to her Master."  
  
Kento stood still holding Cye. "Lets go back to Mia's and try and figure out what Calisha wants."  
  
"Right."  
  
~~~  
  
Ok that is it for now.  
  
More will be coming once I get it written.  
  
^_^  
  
~~~ 


	12. CHAPTER 2

Needed Strength  
  
By Robin Gurl  
  
Chapter 12  
  
~~~  
  
Sorry about the LOOOOONG time since I updated. 0_0; I had brain block. I still do and I need ideas. So please email me and tell me  
  
~~~  
  
Cye felt himself be laid down on a bed, "uh..?"  
  
"Shh..it's ok we're home." Kento lay the small Ronin down and covered him up.  
  
Down stairs Ryo paced the floor, "This has got to stop."  
  
"What has to stop Ryo?" Rowen didn't like how mad Ryo looked.  
  
"Cye's not going to last much longer. One or two more attacks like that and he could die."  
  
"Ryo calm down. You blowing up is not going to help Cye." Sage grabbed Ryo's arm pulling the warrior of Wild Fire closer to him, "Look at me." Ryo looked into Sage's violet eyes. Sage could see tears starting to form in Ryo's eyes. "Ryo we all want to help him. Trust me Ryo, we'd all lay our life down for him. At this moment all we can do is watch over him."  
  
Ryo nodded. He pulled away from Sage's grasp and started up the stairs.  
  
Kento moved out of the way letting Ryo past, "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Nothing Kento.." Sage sighed and shook his head, "How's Cye doing?"  
  
Kento shrugged, "He's sleeping as best he can, the poor boy is scared out of his mind."  
  
"Cye, I'm so sorry.." Ryo took Cye's small hand into his.  
  
"Ryo…?" Cye weakly opened his eyes he saw the leader of the Ronin Warriors staring at him, "Ryo, wot's wrong?" Cye sat up dazedly.  
  
Ryo pushed Cye back down on the bed, "No Cye you're sick, stay down."  
  
"Only if you will tell me wot's wrong."  
  
"Cye it's nothing."  
  
Cye's sea green eyes showed disbelief, "I don't believe you Ryo." The British Ronin squeezed Ryo's hand. "Get it off I'll listen."  
  
Ryo didn't know how to say it, "Can I say it like I'm talking to someone else?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Ryo stood still holding Cye's hand, he turned his back to Cye, "Never mind. I'll tell you this straight on. I have a certain friend who keeps getting attacked by certain people. I'm afraid that a few more attacks and I might lose him for good. I love him to death, but I don't know how to protect him."  
  
Cye's eyes widened, Ryo was talking about him, "Ryo?"  
  
Ryo turned around tears streaming down his cheeks, he knelt down beside his friend, "Cye I don't want to lose you, no one does. I'm scared."  
  
"Ryo it's going to be ok. I'll be fine don't worry. I all ready told Kento. I want him to help me train more. You can help to." Cye smiled tiredly, "Ok?"  
  
Ryo nodded, he felt much better, "Ok Now lie down and sleep." Ryo pulled the covers up over his friend then watched Cye sleep. After awhile Ryo went down stairs.  
  
End Chapter 12  
  
  
  
~~  
  
I'm thinking about changing this into Yaoi. But if I do I'm gonna need some ideas.  
  
~~ 


End file.
